


PlotbunnyXover

by KivatheDCWizard



Series: Miraculous Plotbunnyx [2]
Category: DC Universe Online, Miraculous Ladybug, Power Rangers, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotbunnies, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/pseuds/KivatheDCWizard
Summary: First we had normal Plotbunnies involving Miraculous Ladybug, but these are the type of Plotbunnies, or Plotbunnyx, where the Miraculous cast either crosses over or gets reimagined in the style of another franchise. From Kobayashi's dragon maid to Pokemon to the DC Universe and more, stay tuned for more of these random crossovers and reimaginings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Miraculous Plotbunnyx [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Dragon Maid

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a fashion designer working for Agreste Industries. She loved her job, but it could be stressful. So when she is invited by a few friends to grab some drinks after work she tended to get...carried away sometimes. The big hangover she got the next day could have told her that. No more cherry rum cokes for her.

She took a few aspirins, got up, her hair a mess and her eyes half-closed as she scuffled through her apartment lazily. She put on some slacks and a shirt and she was glad it was her day off. Otherwise work would be murder.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she thought that it would be the mailman like usual. So she lazily opened the door. "'Morning Theo-Oh!" She only saw red. But when her vision unblurred she saw all that red were scaled. Belonging to a huge reptile. With yellow eyes that hat slit pupils. It had four short horns on its head. Marinette shook her head first and then pinched her arm to make sure she was still not in a sort of half-drunken dream. Nope, the huge reptile was still there.

Curiosity won out from fear enough to see if she could see more of the giant reptile's body. It was slender and elegant, but still looked dangerous and muscular. Long claws sharp as sword, the red scales were joined by a near-golden yellow underbelly and black accents, bat-like wings folded up against its body, and sharp looking ridges on its back and a spade-like spike on the tip of its tail. Part of her said that it looked cool but another part quickly said it looked dangerous and it was a freakin' dragon big enough to stand to eye level with her in her apartment on the upper floor which meant it was huge and she should totally freak out now.

She did. She screamed, slammed the door shut, barricaded it with everything she could find, sat down in the corner, hugged her legs and rocked back and forth. Either there was a real dragon and she was screwed and dead, or she had lost her mind, which means she was still screwed and dead though in the less physical sense.

However, a lightningbolt shot from the window in the back of her apartment (idiot that she was, she forgot to close it. The Electricity spark and took on a very draconic shape, as the air turned damp as if it had rained and a strong wind blew through the apartment. The lightningbolt reshaped into a young woman.

She looked around Marinette's age, mid-twenties or so. She was wearing a maid outfit. Not a historically accurate maid outfit but an anime cosplay maid sort of outfit. She had dark blue almost black hair in a short bobcut. She looked of Asian origin, with amber eyes and a steely face from which you could read no emotion. The horns on her head and the tail poking out from under the skirt of her outfit looked familiar with their red coloring. "Wha?" Marinette blabbed.

"Marinette-sama, I have come to fulfill my debt." the dragon maid girl said as she gave a courteous nod.

Marinette blinked. "What?"

"Last night? You saved my life. I vowed to repay my debt and you asked for something. You wished for a cute maid to serve you, so I turned myself into one for you." the girl said.

"Last night...I was plastered of my ass. You cannot take anything I say serious. I barely remembered what I did yesterday..." Marinette said. "Sorry, what was your name, again?"

"Kagami Tsurugi, of the Weather Dragon Clan, and I am at your service." she said.

"So you are really a dragon? And you can turn into a human?" Marinette asked. "Did I really ask you to be a cute dragon maid?" That was the last time she would get drunk and binge maid café anime with Adrien. Or maybe just the latter.

"You did. I like the outfit, it makes me feel pretty." she spoke in such a calm and monotone voice that Marinette couldn't tell what emotion she was conveying.

"Why would you turn yourself into a maid for me? I didn't know what I did to save you, and I honestly think helping people in need is something that people should do naturally, but you don't have to feel obliged to serve me." Marinette said.

"I do! The most important thing for a dragon is their honor. I vowed to repay my debt, and I will." Kagami assured her.

"But...don't you have a family or home to go back to?" Marinette asked.

"I fled my world, I am in this largely non-magical human-filled world to get away from something. This allows me to stay hidden, have employment and a place to stay and if paying up my debt is keeping the house clean, you fed and look pretty, it is turning out better then I hoped." Kagami explained. She then looks up to down to check out Marinette. "It also doesn't help that you are a very attractive human woman, to whom I love to play the seductive maid to!"

"Gah! Please don't say anything like that. I don't regret saving you, but I regret that the alcohol turned my filter and memory save off in my brain." Marinette said as she sighed.

"Please let me do this. Honor is important to me, I can't go back home as I am now. Without this, I'd be alone, homeless and honor-less." Kagami said.

Marinette had an inner battle, one part of her still freaking out about dragons being real, able to turn into lightning and human and having a code of honor and wanting to become a maid. But the other half was the kind, helpful Marinette and she couldn't just kick Kagami out when she only wanted to repay her kindness in her own weird way. "Y-you can stay." she said.

Kagami's face gained a small smile. It was subtle, she was clearly not used to expressing herself. But Marinette felt like she smiled. "Thank you, Marinette-sama! I will take care of your every need, whether they are housework, chores or the sexual kind of need."

"Gah!" Marinette blushed. She made no secret she was bi, but she had her sights on her boss' son Adrien Agreste. "You are not going to be that type of maid, what is wrong with you?" It was embarrassing enough Kagami said that, but that she said it in that same calm monotone she normally used as if it was not a big deal...

"Yesterday, when you said you were 'plastered of your ass', and a fine ass I must say, you described something called the 'anime'..." Kagami made air quotes. "the maids tease and secude the masters. So are you playing the 'hard to get'!"

Marinette sighed. "I think there is a lot I still have to explain to you about the human world." Marinette's stomach growled heavily at that point. Ok, that was even more embarrassing.

"My first order of the day is fixing you a breakfast I presume?" Kagami said.

"...Yes, please." Marinette said. Later on, Marinette received a huge English-style breakfast with eggs, sausages, freshly bakes bread rolls, fried mushrooms, crispy bacon and breakfast cheeses. "This is good." Marinette said. "I haven't eaten this good since maman's cooking."

"I'm glad you are pleased, Marinette-sama." Kagami said, with the same soft smile she had earlier. She was glad to get some well-deserved praise.

"Ok, Kagami...Just to be clear, you are a maid, not a slave. You should not feel like you are obliged to do something you are not comfortable with, you are not allowed to risk your own health for me, and...I'm more of an employer, not a 'master'." Marinette said.

"You are kind and honorable, Marinette-sama." Kagami said.

"Er...thanks. Now, since you are staying here, we are basically roomies. I think that we could also be friends. No reason that because you are in my employ we cannot talk or hang out like friends." Marinette said.

"Friends..." Kagami said. "I like that." her soft smile filled Marinette with a bit of joy. "And it only a few steps up until we go from friends to lovers." And the moment was ruined.

"Gah, are all dragons this unrestrained about...you know?" Marinette asked.

"We dragons don't sugarcoat, we dragons don't hesitate." Kagami explained.

"Well, humans aren't always that open so don't forget to try and think before blurting something out. I am keeping it together, but other people would not if they found out you are a dragon. I'll say you are just a maid with a bit of an anime fascination hence the...horns and tail?" Marinette explained. Kagami nodded as she understood. "Now, where did you get this delicious sausages and bacon? I was sure I didn't have any meat."

"They are from my tail." Kagami said.

"...say again?" Marinette asked.

"Us dragons, like lizards can regenerate our tails, so we can eat them in time of need, they instantly regrow and they are a great source of protein." Kagami noted. "And I am not a poison dragon so they are safe for human consumption."

Marinette looked at the half the sausage still one her fork. She blinked a few times and slowly brought the sausage back to her mouth again, took a bite. It still tasted good and continued to eat it normally.

"I checked your schedule and I also saw you have visitors this evening, shall I buy groceries so I can prepare a feast by then?" Kagami asked.

Oh crud! She forgot she would have her friends Alya, Nino, Adrien, Tikki and Plagg over this evening. It probably meant she had to give Kagami a crash course in human behavior lest she be discovered. Her life got really complicated, really fast.


	2. Miraculous Rangers

Marinette had a crazy day. First day of school, and she was almost late due to saving an old guy from getting run over, got into an argument with Chloé again, made a friend in the new girl Alya, Chloé introduced her model friend Adrien Agreste whom was as much of a jerk as she since he put gum on her seat...then Ivan got turned into a rock monster by a demonic butterfly and now he was terrorizing the city.

All of a sudden she and several others got teleported in flashes of light to a strange, Chinese temple looking place where the old man she saved told them outright they would become... "Power Rangers?" Marinette asked.

"Yes indeed. These Miraculouses..." the old man known as Wang Fu said as he pointed at several boxes. "are magical objects which allow you to morph into heroes, to protect the city from the villain known as Hawkmoth." he explained.

"Power Rangers? That is awesome. Ever since I was a little kid I wanted to be a Power Ranger. My aunt told me about the time she got saved by the Lightspeed Rangers when she was on a holiday in Mariner Bay."

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Marinette said, holding her arms in a T-shape. "I can't be a Power Ranger, I am just Marinette. Why would I be chosen? For that matter, why are those two chosen?" She said as she pointed at Chloé and Adrien. "One is a rich girl stereotype blonde bimbo..."

"No offense?" Chloé snarked, but she was ignored.

"...and pretty boy stuck gum under my seat. Why the hell would those Miraculous or whatever their name is?" Marinette asked.

"Er...Dudette?" Nino butted in. "I wasn't able to tell you before we were teleported out and the golem thing attacked our class but...Adrien didn't put the gum on your seat, Chloé did. Adrien was not even happy about it and tried to get it off."

"Listen, I know I have been a bitch. But Adrikins is so sickingly sweet he would never do anything like I did. Curse me all you want but don't drag Adrien's name down the mud because of me." Chloé said.

It surprised Marinette that Adrien not only was not a jerk, but that Chloé was sticking up for someone. She looked at the awkward blonde with green eyes whom rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about Chloé. She is never like this with me. She was my only friend growing up. I'm sorry for what she did."

"No...I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Marinette said. You didn't deserve that."

"You know, that's actually the first time someone was honest with me, not holding back because I was THE Adrien Agreste. And you were sticking up for what you believed in so...it was a bit refreshing." Adrien said.

"If it is not too late, we can still be friends? You need other friends besides Chloé?" Marinette asked.

"Again, no offense?" Chloé added.

"But I still wonder why she got chosen?" Marinette wondered.

"Sometimes people are not what they appear. Sometimes people put up a mask to hide a part of themselves. Sometimes to live up to expectations, sometimes because they are insecure..." Master Fu explained.

"As if..." Chloé said, sounding a bit too defensively. "I think those Miracookis or whatever just recognized perfection when they saw it." Master Fu just smirked smugly as if he knew something the others didn't. "IT IS!"

"You know more about this, do you?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe, but it's not my place to tell." Adrien said. "But while I know she is difficult, if she could be prodded in the right direction..."

"Wait, we still get to be heroes right?" Alya asked.

"Like I said, I don't know if that's a good idea." Marinette said. "I may not be the right person for the job." Marinette said.

"The Miraculous are never wrong, Marinette. They chose you and brought you here because you are perfect for the job." Master Fu explained.

"I think you can do it." Adrien said to Marinette. Marinette looked at him. "I believe in you. You are quick to stand up to bad guys and when you do something wrong, you are quick to rectify your mistakes; I think that is a good show of character.

Marinette blushed. "Er...Thank you? F-f-for what it's worth. I think they made a good decision with you too. You are kind and don't hold grudges and give second chances and..." she said as she fumbled with her pigtails. Adrien blushed when he realized how adorable she is when flustered.

"Oh my gosh, they are adorable together, we should bring them together." Alya whispered to Nino.

"Hey, weren't there magical jewels that morph us into rangers?" Nino noted, thinking that a Ranger Alya would be less troublesome then shipper Alya.

\-----------

"Whenever you are ready." Tikki said to her chosen.

"It's Morphin' time!" the five teens said.

"Spots on, Ladybug power!"

"Claws out, Black Cat Power!"

"Let's Pounce, Fox power!"

"Shell on, Turtle Power!"

"Buzz on, Bee power!"

The five teens morphed into their Ranger forms. The monster, Stoneheart looked on at the five new multicolored teen heroes. "What the..."

"The Lucky Heroine! Ladybug Ranger!"

"The Witty Prowler! Chat Noir Ranger!

"The lovable Trickster! Rena Rouge Ranger!"

"The Big-hearted Defender! Carapace Ranger!"

"The Royal Beauty! Queen Bee Ranger!"

"Defenders of Hope, making miracles happen. Power Rangers Miraculous!"

An explosion of red, black, yellow, green and orange smoke went off behind them.

Stoneheart growled. "Moth Drones!" Several butterfly footsoldiers came in to assist Stoneheart. "Attack!" The Moths then charged at the heroes, ready to get thier butts kicked.

\----------------------------

"You are a great fighter, Milady! Those moves are meow-velous." Chat Noir Ranger, or just Chat for short said.

"Did you just pun, kitty?" Ladybug asked as she smacked a Moth Drone with her yoyo.

"You got that right, purr-incess. This loyal knight wants to put a smile on your face." Chat replied.

"Are you sure you are not a jester, tomcat?" Ladybug said impishly.

"Me-owch! You would me, Milady." Chat said.

"Are they really flirting in the middle of a battle?" Carapace asked.

"Less talk-y, more smash-y!" Queen Bee said.

"But...the shipping..." Rena said with some disappointment in her voice.

\---------

"Miracle Blaster!" The heroes had combined Ladybug's yoyo, Chat's Baton, Carapace's shield, Rena's flute and Queen Bee's stinger into a weapon. Depending on whom was wielding it, it would gain a powerful attack to finish foes. Ladybug held it this time. "Lucky Charm Shot!"

The weapon shot a laser blast in the form of a ladybug, which hits Stoneheart. He was engulfed in a burst of black and purple smoke, which separated from him, turning back into Ivan. The oily energy shot into the sky and exploded, releasing a white butterfly.

"This won't do..." the evil Mayura Ranger said from a distance.

"We are going to need a Sentimonster. Summon one now!" Hawkmoth Ranger said, also observing from a distance.

"Sentimonster, come forth!" Mayura Ranger said, firing blue feathers from her fan, which engulfed a rock, which in a burst of blue smoke turned into a giant lobster monster made of rock.

"We need Miracle Zord Power!" the heroes said as they summoned their zord.

"Ladybug Miraculous Zord!"

"Black Cat Miraculous Zord!"

"Fox Miraculous Zord!"

"Turtle Miraculous Zord!"

"Bee Miraculous Zord!"

"Nice stereo." was the first thing Queen Bee said once she entered her Zord.

\----------------------------

The Zords have combined. The Ladybug became the head and arms, the turtle the body and upper legs, the cat and fox became legs. "Miraculous Megazord!" The Megazord summoned its blade weapon. "Miraculous Megazord Saber Slash!"

It struck the Rock Lobster sentimonster, falling down and exploding."

"That victory was Miraculous!" Ladybug said.

\-----------------------------------

"You did well for your first battle, Rangers. But I'm afraid Stoneheart is just the beginning. But I have faith that one day you will defeat the threat that is Hawkmoth." Fu said.

"We made a good team out there." Marinette said. "I never thought I would do it but...I don't regret it. I am going to continue to protect the people of Paris."

"You made a good leader out there. Your plan to contain Stoneheart worked great." Adrien complimented. "I don't mind following your lead in the future. Just...sorry about the flirting. I felt so free as a Ranger and..."

"Oh, it's okay. It was a bit of fun banter between friends." Marinette said, blushing.

"Yeah...fun...friends." Adrien also blushed.

"Oh my gosh those two are obvious." Nino whispered.

"That's why I have to get them together!" Alya said.

"Please do, because I am not in the mood to see those two lovable morons to dance around each other!" Chloé muttered.

"What? I thought you liked Adrien?" Alya asked.

"He's like a brother to me." Chloé verified. "And while I had...friction with Dupain-Cheng in the past, she is so sickly sweet and I know she'll be perfect for him."

"I think you aren't so bad as you act, you are a softie deep down." Nino said.

"One more word, cappie...i dare you!" Chloé said. "Whatever, I need to get my hair done. I love being a Ranger but those helmets are not good for my hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second X-Over miraculous plotbunny.
> 
> Yes, it's power rangers. I love power rangers, I never made that a secret.
> 
> It is a bit simple so far, but it may deserve a followup
> 
> Inspired by this drawing:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/yaushie/art/ML-Power-Rangers-AU-736316437


	3. MDC Universe Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the DC Universe Online game, just my ideas how the Miraculous heroes would fit in with that universe.

Marinette was a normal girl with a normal life. Her parents were bakers, she had a dream of breaking through in the fashion industry, she looks up to the superheroes whom protected the world. She went to school and had friends. There was also even a stereotypical bully in Chloé 'Daddy's girl' Bourgeois. But hey, it seemed her life was not going to be extraordinary. She was in no accidents with magic, gods, science, time, space, dimensions, aliens or other bullcrap that would Miraculously give her powers. She was not born with a metagene. She was not a cyborg.

Then it happened. As far as she was able to learn later, someone had come from the future and spread futuristic nanobots all around the world, turning a select few among the populace in super-powered individuals. These Nanobots had the DNA of several metahumans, aliens and magic users, info on the fighting style, gadgets and technology used by heroes and villains...and they would turn lots of people into supers, just so the world could fight back against a threat in a not so distant future.

Marinette had just made a new friend on the first day of school and wanted to ask a new, blonde, green-eyed boy what he was doing putting gum on her seat when her neighborhood was caught in the middle of these nanobot releases. Her class and several others were caught in it. When those nanobots fused with her, it hurt like the dickens. She could hardly describe it aside that every cell in her body was on fire. Luckily that didn't last long, but like hell she would like to feel that again.

"This place is a mess..." Marinette mumbled as she sat across the remains of her classroom. She should be worried about more then that but after going through pain like that, that's all her dazed and scrambled mind could focus upon. She pulled herself up and waved uselessly until something shot from her hand, swarmed all across the room and repaired the damage. "What the..." she mumbled. Once the thing was done, it swarmed back to her. Once they flew closer to her, she could make out they are tiny robots in the shape of ladybugs...and they merged back into her. They were part of her now. "What the holy hell is going on?" she shouted.

"This is your new power." a high-pitched voice explained. Marinette suddenly found a string of nano-bots form around her wrist, into some sort of communicator and display the hologram of a ladybug/fairy thing.

"Gah! A holographic bug/mouse thing!" she shouted.

"I am Tikki and I am part of you." she said.

Marinette's brain crashed. "Whut?" Real smooth, Marinette.

"Like many individuals it seems you have been fused by the nanobots. They were released so that select chosen like you will save the world from what is to come." Tikki explained. "You are going to be a hero."

"I can't be a hero! I am just a normal girl. A normal klutzy girl whom can't walk to school without tripping five times, whom is picked on by the mayor's brat, whom is...just Marinette."

"You are capable of so much more. You are creative. You stand up for what is right. You are kind and compassionate." Tikki explained.

"How would you know?" Marinette asked.

"I am a product of two things. One is of the limited AI of the nanobots. They sought out strong hosts with great compatibility. Second, I am a part of you. The confidence you have which is admittingly buried between anxieties and insecurities. But I exist as proof that it is still here and it is all you." Tikki said.

"So I am talking to myself. Have I gone mad? Does this count as insanity?" Marinette asked.

"Let's delve into those later. There are others like you whom had their lives changes. Some like you are capable of rising to the occasion and do good. But others would no doubt try to abuse it. But both these type of people may be overwhelmed. They need help, they can't be alone, and need to be with someone whom can relate to them, someone with a bit of kindness, to calm them down." Tikki explained.

Marinette was still unsure. She looked at her hand as she tried to think of something random. The ladybug robots crawled painlessly from under her skin and started to clutter together, until they merge into a solid construct. A yo-yo. These things, these extensions of herself allow her to create, to shape. It fits her creative mind. "I guess I may consider believing you. Does that mean I believe in myself?"

"You may already know the answer to that." Tikki said with a soft smile.

Marinette sighed. "Well, someone has to do something. I cannot just wait around for something to happen. We have to make it happen. Others need help." Marinette's ladybug nanobots...ladybots...nanobugs...whatever, poured from her skin and formed a very superhero-looking ladybug-themed bodysuit and domino mask for her. And a pair of earrings to go with it, she was fashionable after all. "Let's do this!"

\------------------------

"Stay back!" the blonde boy with green eyes she met earlier...friend of Chloé's she believed. Only the white of his eyes were a lighter green, and his eyes were slitted and cat-like. That's nto the only thing since he had cat-like claws, a black tail and black cat ears on top of his head. He backed off fearfully as he touched a wall...which started to deteriorate and collapse into dust. He jumped back. "I'm a freak...Everything I touch does that."

"I know you're afraid. Hell, I am afraid too." Marinette said. "The biggest worry I had this morning was getting to school on time and hoping that I wouldn't get picked on too much. I don't know why this even happened to me." she said as she held out her hand and some Nanobugs flew out and fixed the wall that is destroyed. "I was afraid too but I saw it doesn't have to necessarily be a bad thing."

"All I wanted is to finally go to school like a normal kid, to not be locked away at home. Father means well, he is worried about me, but he goes too far, he is overprotective. I never got to go out and be just a kid. And now...I can never be again. Who wants to be friends with a cat boy? How will I be able to model, that is the only reason I think Dad still makes time for me. I can't even touch anything without it turning into dust"

"I'll be your friend." Marinette said. She holds out her hand. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice meeting you."

The boy looked at her funny. "You know I am dangerous, right?" he said as he looked at his hands.

"Technically so am I now." Marinette said. She then wraps her arms around him. Maybe a hug would calm him down. In hindsight it could be reckless because she didn't know if only his hands could vaporize things. But nothing happened. "See, I'm not hurt."

"Thank God. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to that pretty face." the boy said, before blushing and putting his hands on his mouth. "Oh, wasn't that too much? I'm sorry, I don't know how to do the interact with people thing...Sheltered and all."

"I-i-it's fine." Marinette stammered. She felt herself blushing. Why was she blushing; "You look good yourself. Well of course because you're a model and still with the cat ears and tail you are hot and...Oh my gosh did I say that out loud?" She was doing well but one compliment of a cute boy caught her off guard. Damn being a hormonal teen!

"You're too cute Princess" the boy said.

"Don't mock me, Kitty!" she huffed.

"Adrien. Adrien Agreste." he said as he leaned on the nearby counter of the shop he was hiding in, while holding out his right hand. However, the hand on the counter turned it to dust. "Er...handshakes are for when I have better control over this."

"We'll have to figure things out together...after all, that's what friends do, right?" Marinette said.

"You should know better then me, my only friend was Chloé. And you may know because you are in her class she can be a bit much..." Adrien said.

"Yeah..." she just said. "There are others whom may need our help. Want to help me find them? They must be scared and confused like you were, and they could do with knowing they are not alone."

"Sure. I want to help. I don' want people to feel bad like I did." Adrien said. "Tell me what to do."

"Well, for now follow me, we're going to have to find them first."

"I'll follow you everywhere, Milady." Adrien replied with a dreamy look on his face.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Nothing! Let's go!" Adrien said.

\------------------------------

"So, you are here to come poke fun at me?" Chloé grumbled. She had been hiding out as well. She looked different with bug-like antenna, yellow skin with black accents, bug-like wings and the tips of her index fingers black and pointy. "I'm a monster, a freak. You can call me out now. I made fun of you, so it would be natural if you'd want to do it."

"I'm not going to do that." Marinette said, matter of fact.

"Why wouldn't you? You'd be in your right to do so?" Chloé asked.

"One, I'm not like that. Second, I'd be a hypocrite." Marinette said as she used her Nanobugs to create a pair of sunglasses, identical to what Chloé wore before.

"Of course you'd be turned too. So called worthy hosts. Of course the goody two shoes gets turned into a hero and the alpha bitch into a freak. You at least got your good looks intact." she turned to Marinette, her eyes, red, and while still having pupils were more bug-like. "Just leave me here and don't bother."

"I will bother. You are clearly unhappy..."

"You think?" Chloé asked sarcastically. "You'd think being turned into a bee woman was something to be happy about? That I'm so freakish my parents can no longer bear to look at me? All while they themselves were affected the hypocrites but they feel they are still stylish while I turned into the ugly duckling."

"Chloé..." Marinette said as she reached out, but Chloé slapped away her hand.

"Leave me! Or I'll stab you! These things will paralyze you. I have tried them out!" Chloé said as she showed off the stinger-like appendages on her fingers. "So scram!"

"Not before I'm able to help you!" Marinette insisted.

"Help me? Unless your little bugbots can undo this..." Chloé pointed at herself, "There is no helping me. I'm amazed you'd want to since I was...well I was a brat. I always knew I was a selfish brat. Half the time I was proud of that. But now...Why would you help me?"

"Because right now I don't see Chloé Bourgeois, alpha-bitch supreme, rich girl stereotype and bully." Marinette explained.

"Rude, but true." Chloé muttered.

"But I see right now a girl whom has lost a lot, whom is sad, scared and confused." Marinette said. "And you need help. I want to help." Marinette said.

"You baffle me, Dupain-cheng. I can't decide whether you are really stupid or just that sickly sweet. I half expect you to crap unicorns." Chloé snarked.

"Is it hard to believe people care?" Marinette asked.

"Believe it or not, it is. My parents pretended to care but mom doesn't even remember my name and fo every problem I had daddy threw money at it. True I took advantage of that but in the end, it was still an empty gesture. You have it easy. People like you because you are this fairytale princess sweetheart whom gives people diabetes. I lord over others because I can, because I don't know how to be someone else and...because I'm pissed at the world I guess. And I don't know why I tell you."

"Well, I am not going to forget what you did but this...there is something out there that is bigger then any of us. We just got roped into it. And no one should be alone during these times. And you will not be alone. Because...there are people whom care, and not just me..."

"Hi Chlo!" another voice added.

This made Chloé jump. "Adrikins? What happened to you?"

"Same what happened to all of us. I'm the cat's meow right now!" he said with a catty smirk. Chloé let out a snort that almost sounded like a genuine laugh.

"He was down in the dumps, but since I gave him a pep-talk he hasn't stopped those stupid cat puns." Marinette sighed.

"You love them, Milady." Adrien said.

"Yeah right, and pigs fly!" Marinette scoffed.

"Would not be impossible with what happened." Adrien pointed out.

"Oh my gosh, are you two flirting?" Chloé asked.

"We're bantering!" Both Adrien and Marinette said at the same time.

"Toe-may-to, toh-mah-to!" Chloé said. She sighed again. "So you really are here for me, Adrikins? I'd thought when you learn to know other people, people other then fucked-up me, you wouldn't need me anymore."

"I would always need you Chloé, you are my friend. I don't approve on how you look down and pick on others but I remember a different Chloé whom didn't do that. She was nicer. She was a snarker and didn't take crap but she was...my friend. And she still is, if she would open her eyes and see there are whom care." Adrien said as he wanted to put a hand on her shoudler, but feared for his power and instead draped his new cat tail instead.

"And I know this kitty doesn't have a bad bone in his body so I'll take his word for it. I would like to see ths other Chloé. A Chloé whom I may call a friend." Marinette said.

Chloé rolled her eyes. "I guess I take what I can get. Must be really desperate. For some reason you are stupid enough to give me a chance and I'm even stupider for considering making most of that chance but since the only way to go now is up that's as good as it will be I think."

"Coming from you that sounded almost kind and hopeful." Marinette said.

"Don't push it, bakery girl!" Chloé huffed.

"I knew you'd had it in you, sis." Adrien draped an arm around her without touching her with his cataclysmic hands.

"Don't celebrate yet. I'm an utter bitch. I'm not going to unlearn that in a fortnight. But I notice you seem looser." Chloé noted.

"Now looking like this I have no more expectations to live up to, but my own." Chat said. "You should try that too."

"I'll consider. So what next, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloé asked.

"There are others out there whom may need some help. Know they are not alone. And that's what we're going to do." Marinette replied.

"Compared to me shouldn't be that difficult." Chloé said.

"I dunno, I have a feeling that there may be some more difficult cases." Marinette noted.

\--------------------------------------

"I'm a superhero! This is the best day of my life!" the new girl at her school Alya, whom she had befriended the morning it all happened. She now had fox ears and a tail, and pronounced canines. She waved her hand, orange mist came and a floating fox ran through the air before fading in orange smoke. "I can make these illusion thingies...You are also supers? We can be a superhero team! It's going to be the best thing ever!" she said as she happily shook Marinette like a ragdoll, in the heat of th emoment.

"Y-y-yeah s-s-sure but go easy, p-p-please!" Marinette said, about to lose her lunch.

"Oh my god, I'd rather have another brooding angsty emo to deal with!" Chloé sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Hey, cappie! You think it is cool too, right?" she asked a boy, whom was Marinette's childhood friend Nino.

Nino didn't change that much, aside from that on his arms there were green reptilian scales. He held up his arm, and created a green sphere in his hand, a mini-forcefield. "Well, it is quite rad!"

"We need a team name. We can be the Quantic Kids! No, that doesn't sound good enough...It needs to be something that conveys wonder..." Alya had let go of Marinette by now.

"Let's talk about that later, first will you please calm down and help me find others and calm them down? They need help." Marinette asked.

"Our first superhero mission? All right, let's go, cappie!" Alya said as she grabbed Nino's wrist and dragged him alone.

"Whoa, slow down dudette!" Nino said.

"I regret everything already!" Chloé deadpanned.

"I don't." Adrien said, giving a dopey smile as he saw Marinette following Alya to get her to calm down.

"If puberty would be generous on my curves and leave out anything else from hormones and being stupid, I'd appreciate it." Chloé sighed.

\---------------------------

Marinette couldn't believe it when she and her...crew (?) came face to face with the Trinity, the face of superheroes worldwide. The Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. Alya had fainted three times before she was able to keep standing. Though her eyes were way too wide and she let out a high shrill fangirl shout that hurt the ones with sensitive hearing.

"It is good to see that someone its taking charge, going around and calming others down, limiting the chaos and keeping their cool in a situation like this." Batman pointed out.

"There are many affected out there." Superman added. "More like you. This is what us, the other League members and our allies will do. Look for more like you."

"And help them cope with their new situation. Training to control their powers. So they can try to pick up their norma lives. Or fight the good fight but only if they want to." Wonder Woman added. "So we make this offer to you now. Will you allow us to train you? Help you?"

"YES!" Alya shouted. All eyes were on here before she looked sheepish and took a few steps back.

"We'd be honored. To not only not receive your help, but also...we want to help you. The world needs more heroes. And we want to be those heroes." Marinette said.

"We're all in." Adrien added.

"It will be difficult. The most difficult thing you will ever do. But in the end, it will be worth it." Superman added.

"Never let it be said we don't enjoy a challenge." Adrien said.

"If you are indeed willing to be trained as heroes, you are gong to need codenames." Batman noted.

"We already had time to think about it." Marinette said. "I'm Ladybug."

"Chat Noir." Adrien said.

"Queen Bee." Chloé said, emotionless.

"Rena rouge!" Alya posed with vigor.

"Carapace." Nino said calmly.

"And I already got a team name for us. We are Team Miraculous." Ladybug said.

"Yeah, that's what I meant when I said we needed something to invoke wonder." Rena Rouge noted.

"It'll do." Queen Bee said flatly.

"I think it is wonderful, bugaboo." Chat assured her.

"Oh...er, thanks Kitty!" Ladybug blushed and Chat did so too as they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Oh, they are so cute together." Rena said softly as she put her hands on her cheeks in delight.

"Someone gag me." Queen Bee muttered.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to wait any more. It is best to get you trained as fast as possible. We're going to send you into the care of our colleagues, the Crimson Foxes. We'll in the mean time round up the other empowered." Batman added.

"I know you are still looking for your friends and family. But we'll keep in touch with you on their whereabouts. And we'll make sure they will be well taken care off." Superman noted.

"You're the freakin' justice league, if we can't trust you, whom do we trust?" Rena noted.

This got a chuckle out of Wonder Woman and Superman, and while Batman remained stoic, they could have sworn seeing the corner of his mouth briefly twitch upwards.

Their adventure had only started. But they would not be alone. The heroes of the world stood beside them. And they were part of a team now. It's not how anyone would think things would turn out, but they felt a bit more hopeful about it, that thigns would turn out for the better.

\---------------------

Another empowered was inside of a sort of lair he built for himself. In the shadows, the figure held up a hand, and black mist-like enegy formed in his hand. It created a black butterfly-like thing. "My little Akuma, go out and find me another empowered to control." With that the black butterfly would fly out through the window...

It was drawn to another empowered whom was hiding away. The kid known as Ivan Bruel, now a meta with rock-like skin, was hugging his legs as he was wrapped up in negative emotions. Sad at the fact that his chance to confess to Mylene went south, being made fun off, being turned into this rock monster...it was too much. He wished fro the pain to stop.

"I can make the pain stop!" a voice said in his mind.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked.

"You can call me...Hawkmoth."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Now, due to an error earlier today with my computer which has cost me an entire chapter of my fanfic to be lost, I didn't feel like continuing that fanfic for the day but I still wanted to get something done.
> 
> Now, revealing the very first PlotbunnyXover. It is like my Miraculous Plotbunnyx, with the exception that it eithers includes plotbunnies with Miraculous Ladybug that cross over with a franchise or reimagine them to fit within a different world within that franchise.
> 
> So in this setting I reimagine the cast in a setting similar to that of an anime called Kobayashi's dragon maid. A series I recently got into. It is a slice of life anime in which the main character, a woman called Kobayashi, gained a dragon for a maid. In this universe Koboyashi and Tohru (the dragon maid) are replaced with Marinette and Kagami. 
> 
> As I mentioned, I think Marinette, Adrien and Kagami and any pairing combination with them I feel can work. 
> 
> Anyhow, it was a fun experiment, it may feel like I may not have wasted my day after all and these crossover concepts...hope to get to do more with them in the future.


End file.
